First Contact Paranormal Investigations (FCPI)
The First Contact Paranormal Investigations, or FCPI as it is commonly abbreviated, is an international organization charged with observing and resolving supernatural cases when conventional law enforcement is not enough. Backed by government funding from numerous world powers, the FCPI operates under the guise of existing government agencies such as their federal investigation bereaus in addition to their own independent work. Headed by an enigmatic individual only known as "Old Boss" the organization itself is shrouded in secrecy, and even its backing powers deny both its existence and their connections to it. But perhaps the most unique aspect of the FCPI--even unknown to the world powers that support it--is that it employs supernatural beings themselves as a part of its forces. Unbeknownst to the world, the FCPI also pursues its own agenda, which is to maintain the relative but begrudging peace between man and the hidden denizens of the ancient world. History Founding The FCPI was first officially founded following the second world war after the Allies had discovered that the Nazi's had been researching supernatural entities in order to develop weapons that could have potentially won them the war. However, it is believed that the activities of the man known as "Old Boss" have been dated as far back as the middle ages, although the title of "Old Boss" could have been passed down from one investigator to the next. Post-WWII and Beyond... Following its founding, the FCPI worked in secret aiding the Allies in tracking down ex-Nazis in order to trial them in court for crimes against humanity. The FCPI itself was charged with seeking out Nazi scientists and researchers who pursued paranormal experiments, both in order to eliminate and recruit them. Following its operations post-WWII, the FCPI conducted investigations into the USSR's paranormal research branch. Its agents also worked in Vietnam and China in addition to conducting investigations amidst the Korean war. Operation Despite being a rather small organization, the huge backing provided by interested parties and world powers give the FCPI a large amount of mobility and financial stability. The FCPI maintains sub-branches throughout the world, usually located within embassies or camoflagued as government offices. Many general agents handle the more logistical tasks such as information gathering and record-keeping as well as investigations into the areas where their sub-branches are located. In addition to this, the main HQ itself maintains specialized investigation teams composed of some of the best and most experienced agents. These teams are called upon to handle specific cases when potentially dangerous or unknown phenomena needs to be thoroughly investigated and evaluated. The teams are designated as Units, and are composed of both human and supernatural beings. The main branch also maintains specialized strike teams capable of deploying to anywhere in the world within 12 hours in the event that lethal force and heavy firepower is required to handle a case that has spiraled out of control. These teams are also composed of a mix of human and supernatural beings and are trained by retired combat veterans and agents in dealing with various supernatural phenomena they may face. The FCPI currently has a total of 21 Units and 7 strike teams that operate from the central HQ around the world at any given time. Agents are cycled in and out of units and strike teams as needed to prevent stress from affecting their performance, although many who work within the FCPI are there of their own accord. It should be noted that sub-HQs also maintain their own units. As many as 100 units may be active at a time, but only the main HQ has the authority to deploy strike teams. Policy and Mission Statement Unique to other paranormal organizations, the FCPI actually promotes coexistence with the supernatural entities it has been founded to investigate. More often than not, many paranormal beings have been discovered to be confused and frightened of both the human world and its prejudices, often acting in response to aggression or attack from humans who mistake them for blood-thirsty monsters in stories and hollywood movies. Many occasions have resulted in these beings joining the FCPI itself, either due to having nowhere left to go or for both their protection and the protection of human society. However, the FCPI understands that there are many beings that are malignant and must be eliminated for the sake of both the human and the supernatural worlds. The results of such a policy have allowed the FCPI, despite its short operational time, to keep up and at times even move one step ahead of its opponents. The cooperation between human and non-human agents have led to significant developments in understanding and combatting unknown entities. Threat Assessment The FCPI classifies paranormal beings and cases by a threat level ranking. This coincides similarly with the DEFCON protocols enacted by the United States, along with similar protocols that are used by other countries. *'Level 1: '''Local incident. Paranormal incident does not register on a national or international scale. There may be mysterious sightings that arouse suspicion or anxiety, but very rarely do murders or disappearances occur. FCPI Units may investigate, but it is highly unlikely and unneccessary. *'Level 2: 'Escalated local incident. Paranormal phenomenon may catch the eye of local news stations. Murders or disappearances will most-likely have occurred. Local law enforcement has begun investigations. FCPI officials will be notified of the incident and Units given the option of launching investigations. *'Level 3: 'Significant escalation of incident. Federal law enforcement will have most likely become involved in the case. At this time governments have the option of requesting FCPI services. Units are notified of cases and are able to respond within 24 hours. *'Level 4: 'Incident is beyond the capabilities of local and federal law enforcement. Investigation of incidents are madatory by the FCPI unless otherwise restricted by the government in control of the region. Government may try to contain the situation while FCPI conducts investigations. FCPI strike teams have been notified and are ready to respond within 12 hours. Government will most likely raise its readiness to DEFCON 4. *'Level 5: 'Incident has caused notable damage and may be beyond the control of FCPI Units. Case may be disguised as an accident or tragedy, as local law enforcement tries to contain the situation while FCPI agents isolate the threat. FCPI strike teams are on site and ready to mobilize. *'Level 6: 'Incident has caused widespread damage and is beyond the control of FCPI Units. Strike teams are engaging the paranormal threat while agents coordinate with law enforcement to contain the public. Incident may be disguised as a natural disaster. *'Level 7: 'Incident has become extremely dangerous. FCPI agents and strike teams have been authorized to use forbidden artifacts to prevent further damage. Armed forces are ready to deploy and engage in less than 6 hours and Air Force is ready to mobilize in 15 minutes. Risk of information leakage imminent. *'Level 8: 'Incident has grown to continental proportions, with the paranormal phenomenon posing a possible threat to the world. Countries have gone to DEFCON 1 and FCPI is authorized to utilize dragonic and demonic assets to neutralize the threat in addition to forbidden artifacts. Nuclear weapons are on standby in the event that FCPI fails to contain the threat. The world will now know of the existence of supernatural phenomena. *'Level 9: '''Armageddon. The use of nuclear weapons is authorized along with full utilization of FCPI's assets. The survival of mankind hinges on the success or failure of their ability to neutralize the paranormal phenomena. Category:Copyright